


Amidst White Heather and Orange Blossoms

by bi_nocturnal_g



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Insecurity, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/bi_nocturnal_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has a secret to share. A secret of his line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amidst White Heather and Orange Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Hobbit Fanfction, I don't think I got the voices right. Drat.
> 
> In the Language of Flowers White Heather stands for Protection; Wishes will come true and Primrose stands for Innocence; Eternal Love; Marriage and Fruitfulness

It is a known fact that Hobbits are a fertile race. There have been families known to have up to twenty Fauntlings if not more. It is a lesser known fact that the women were not the only ones with the ability to bear.    
  
It has been forgotten in time. The tale of old, yet none could deny that the Tooks were a line set apart from the Shire-folk. They were peculiar, full of mischief and wild. As wild as the Fae folk that has merged with their line. And within that line the very first Bearer was born and after him the second of many. 

* * *

 

"Thorin, what am I to do?" Bilbo worriedly wrung his hands together as his eye fell on companion. The King under the Mountain looked happy with his recent news. The brooding Hobbit could not say the same. Thorin Oakenshield regarded his friend with warm eyes.  
  
"The solution is simple, Bilbo. Just sit him down and explain," Thorin began, "You will see that you have no reason to be so distraught. This is a matter of celebration."  
  
Bilbo shook his head. He could understand that the prospect of his pregnancy was a joy to Thorin. He knows how Dwarrow rejoices in the face of a new birth, be they Dwarrow, Man, Elf, or Hobbit. He could not fault his friend for being happy to learn of Bilbo's approaching birthing.  
  
But he could not say the same for Bard. His Bard is a Man, a male of power and wealth. How is he able to tell him of his peculiarity? What if the Man rejects him? Renounce their child? The thought of being cast aside fills his eyes with tears. He could not bear it if he lost the Love of his life. His heart could not bear it.  
  
"I don't know, Thorin, What if..."  
  
Thorin breaks him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"If Bard does not see the worth in you and your child then he is not the King I perceive him to be. Regardless of how this has come to pass."  
  
Bilbo smiles fondly at his friend. His King is right off course. His fears are unfounded. Bard will not reject him and their child. He knows that Bard loves him. He sees it in every action the Bowman, turned King, bestows upon him.  
  
"You are right. I don't know what I was thinking. Off course he will accept this."  
  
He is being silly.  
  
"He'll be happy, dare I say overjoyed even."  
  
Thorin's smile mirrors his own and comes forward to hug him.  
  
"Know that whatever happens, Bilbo, you will always have a place amongst us."

 

* * *

 

Midday found Bilbo tending his garden. His mind was not at his task but since there was no one around who would tell, settled fine with him. He still had matters to attend to before retiring to bed, but his love was still secluded in meetings with the various Merchants within the newly rebuilt Dale, that he hadn't found a moment to speak to Bard after his journey back from Erebor.  
  
He sighed and gently touched the petals of a budding Orange Blossom. His eyes warmed at the thought of seeing the flower come to bloom for it meant Eternal Love; Marriage and Fruitfulness and Innocence. And considering his current condition, what more could he wish for than that. His eyes wandered across his garden, and alighted on primroses and tulips and more; all declarations of love from his lovely Bard.  
  
Bilbo let himself envision the future: teaching his child the Language of the flowers as his mother before him did, caring and tending for every wound, praising him after every practice with string and bow, but above all loving him and caring for him with his husband and the rest of his rabble.  
  
So lost in thought Bilbo was that he did not hear his Beloved enter his garden.

 

* * *

King Bard’s meetings with the various Merchants of Dale lasted well into the day and he’d miss bidding his husband goodbye when Bilbo journeyed to Erebor to visit King Thorin as he did every other week. After a quick bite of supper he headed toward the safe haven of his Beloved.  
  
“The time has come to lay things out in the open between us.” He vowed as his step quickened.  
  
His thoughts led back to the beginning when he first encountered Bilbo in Lake-Town. He was full of disbelief that such a tiny creature existed in this time of day, remembering the tales of old as nothing more than myths, bedtime stories to tell his children.  
  
His heart became ensnared by the loyalty and courage of Bilbo in the eve of the Battle of Five Armies. To be trusted upon by one as brave as to face a dragon. Bard's heart went out to him during Bilbo's betrayal of the King under the Mountain, to see someone so full of life be cast aside so carelessly. Everything in him had wanted to wrap himself in the other, wanting to envelop Bilbo in his care and protection.  
  
In the beginning his friendship was readily given to the peculiar member of Thorin Oakenshield’s Company. Long has it been that he has felt any form of affection for someone other than his late wife or his vibrant children. But affection he did feel for his Beloved Hobbit. His Hobbit breathed life into him with everything he did. Made him feel alive and seeing the world with new eyes. He did not dare wish for more, so it came to such a surprise when it was returned by this marvelous being.  
  
Their courtship was brief but deep and meaningful, bits of Hobbits and Man-kind of overtures of affection and their bonding full of love and care, witnessed by their friends and family within the grand mountain that was Erebor.  
  
There was nothing between them that they could not discuss be they hardship or murmurings of joy. Yet these last few days he witnessed as his Love was burdened with something heavy; always laughing it away with guile. He meant to corner Bilbo with the intent to wring the truth out of him, though he loath the thought. He wanted his Hobbit to entrust him with his secret for a heavy burden shared was halved.

 

* * *

Bard entered, stopping at the threshold of his husband domain. He tenderly watched his Hobbit and marveled at the little creature that had found his way into his heart  
  
“My Love…”

Startled blue eyes turned to him, sharp clear blue eyes, as blue as the clear water in spring and turned quickly troubled, tears filling those expressive eyes he loved.  
  
“Bilbo?” He questioned worriedly, body meeting his Hobbit halfway, grasping the small shaking body to him. His hands drifted along a familiar path, caring and soothing whatever ailed his husband.

Bilbo nuzzled his cheek on his chest and warmth blossomed within.

“I have something to tell you,” Bilbo said, voice quavering with sorrow and apprehension.  
  
Bard kept his face open and warm, and thus seeing the trust shining in his eyes, Bilbo began his tale, haltingly and soft, voice growing stronger with every other world until it rang true and clear between them.  
  
At first he could not believe it. Shock went through him but as he watched the myriad of emotion and hearing the worry in Bilbo’s voice, his heart began a staccato of beats. Never in his life could he have dreamt this, so it must be true and the feeling that swept over him encompassed him wholly and suddenly without warning he wrapped his arms around his Hobbit. His head touched the sun-kissed curls of his Beloved as his hand found their way to Bilbo’s warm pliant stomach and whispered wonderously, voice almost deliriously with happiness:  
  
“With everything you do, you keep amazing me, again and again. Thank you, for this wonderful Little One and know that this child of the Shire and Dale will only know love and caring.”  
  
Tears of happiness and relief fell from both of their faces as they embraced each other under the glittering sky of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> These past months my mind has been filled with The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings so I could not help but treat vampygurl402 at Fanfiction.net her request of a Bard/Bilbo Mpreg. Even though I’m partial to Bagginshield , I thought I’d try my hand with this pairing.


End file.
